Quisiera ser tu canario
by Tasse de noisette
Summary: Algunas veces el mundo cambia, para bien o para mal, y aunque la felicidad puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina consigo conllevan retos que una joven pareja debía afrontar siendo tan diferentes, y amándose tanto. Tributo a uno de mis juegos favoritos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: Algunas palabras cambian.**

¿Alguna vez has sentido que momentaneamente tus lagrimas se secan con la brisa?

¿Y de repente cambia todo para siempre bajo una noche decorada en fuegos artificiales?

Alexandria recuperaba su color, con el transcurso de los años, y aunque aún en los corazones de los viejos habitantes albergaban un poco de dolor y recuerdos tristes eso no les borraba su sonrisa, al contrario eran tan fuertes como su reina.

Garnet Til Alexandros XVIII ya era un mujer hecha y derecha que había logrado enfrentar grandes retos a su muy temprana edad, pero aún asi en su vida había entrada para cada aventura junto a Zidane Tribal.

Aunque algunas veces quisiera matarlo (no literalmente) su amor hacia el era mucho mas grande, tanto como podría enfrentar otra guerra contra Kuja sólo acompañada de la fuerza del amor del Genoma.

Aunque hoy era uno de esos días donde el estrés estaba carcomiendo a la pequeña Reina, necesitaba terminar todo y a la vez no podía, quería tirarse del cabello o lanzarse a llorar... pero por obvias razones no actuaba de tal manera. Y este estrés se estaba haciendo notar.

-Mi reina, ¿No quisiera usted un té de Cerezos?, es un obsequio de su tío, el Rey Cid.- Ofreció muy preocupado su guardia real A. Steiner.

Garnet hizo un ademán con sus manos, que a Steiner dejó un tanto perplejo y tomando con propiedad su rol de cuidar a su reina, hizo caso omiso y mando a preparar de manera "Magnifique" el tan preciado té en la cocina, mientras daba saltitos altaneros.

Mientras la luz del ocaso hacia presencia iluminando los papeles de Garnet sobre la mesa, lo único que hizo a la chica mirar al frente era el espléndido aroma del té y la voz tan familiar.

-Por supuesto un té, debe servirse a una temperatura de 70º para desplegar el sabor del contenido y no quemar el paladar, aunque si me permite decirlo debe tomarse en la mejor compañía, contemplando la más hermosa puesta de sol, esto le dará un mejor sabor a la bebida.

Garnet sonrió, dejando ir algunas risitas tontas, "No sabía que fuese tan galante y refinado" cerró haciendo que el chico le mirara con reproche, y riendo aún más... Definitivamente estaba loca por él.

¿Cómo lograste que Steiner te dejase traer mi té?- Pregunto haciendo tema Garnet y alejandose de su asiento para acercarse al otro extremo de la mesa junto a su pareja.

-Rusty, se la ha pasado por los pasillos estresado por tu mala actitud, tampoco es bueno que te estreses tanto, las reinas envejecen rapido.- Este comentario hizo a Garnet cabizbaja y no paso desapercibido por Zidane.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿que te agobia tanto?- Dijo el chico quitandóse el chalequito y dejandolo en el sofá que daba a un lado del gran ventanal

-No es nada, es sólo... formalidades.- Dijo Garnet viendo su té y tomando un sorbo.- Está muy dulce...

-¿Nada?, ¿Dagger preocupada por "nada"?, oh disculpa mi sarcasmo.- El chico tomo la delantera y se acerco a la chica acariciando su cabello chocolate y buscando su mirada que ella le rechazaba.

-En serio, es nada.- La reina por dentro se carcomía, era en serio mucha presión sobre un cuerpo apenas seducido por la adultez, y todo lo que ello implicaba.

-Dime...- La colita de Zidane se movía juguetona y quería simplemente borrar esa triste expresión de los labios de su amada.

-No... no

-¿No confias en mi?, pensé que...- Zidane sintió un cambió de aires que era algo inhabitual en ambos, fuera de sus bruscas bromas.

-¡No!, no es eso, lo siento...

-Sabes que no me iré de aquí sin una respuesta, y sin realmente estar seguro, sueles ser una buena actriz.

-Ese es tu rol, Zidane, mira no creo poder comentarte a respecto, de hecho sólo yo y la corte lo sabemos.

-¿Ni siquiera Steiner?, Garnet, my beloved, por favor, somos un equipo debes confiar en mí, al menos dame la oportunidad de entender. Sé que es dificil. Pero así no lo entienda, debes darme la oportunidad, te prometo que tomaré el libro más aburrido y trataré de descifrar lo que dices.

El chico al ver que no obtenia respuesta, sino el ver como Garnet colocaba su taza en la mesa, le daba la espalda y se acercó a acariciar un sobre abierto ya a punto de ser respondido antes de su interrupción hace unos minutos. ¿Esta bien?- Puntualizó en un segundo intento el Genoma.

La chica asintió, con las mejillas rosas de las palabras tan convincentes y libres de ironía de Zidane, era mágico asi que decidió arriesgarse, ya a estas alturas dandole una mirada aprehensiva a su amante.

-Sabes que el heredero al trono sin importar su género al fallecer sus padres y, o renunciar, sea cual sea la circunstancia. Deberá tomar el trono y hacerse cargo de su pueblo por los años consiguientes.

-Como has venido haciendo, claro.

Garnet lo vio con una sonrisa sincera llena de agradecimiento y prosiguió:

Sí, pero más allá de eso justo en el momento de la toma del trono, el nuevo gobernante ha de tomar santo matrimonio bajo las leyes de Alexandria junto al pueblo, nobles y aliados reunidos, uniendo sus tierras a algunos de sus aliados o un matrimonio que fortalezca el caracter del gobernador... siento que estoy hablando en términos que no entenderás.

-De hecho entiendo perfectamente Garnet.- Cortó Zidane de soslayo y tomando su Daga para apuntarla a la fina madera de la mesa, con una sombría mirada

-...Yo, he estado recibiendo cartas de algunos consortes y aliados que han estado sumamente asfixiantes en cuanto a comprometerme.

-Sabía que esto sería dificil, pero... ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Zidane, realmente no lo sé, y antes de que digas algo más; es obligatorio podría traer muchos problemas, y sin pensar en sus consecuencias si doy por algún tiempo mas negativas.

-¿Y porque no nos casamos y ya está?- En este punto Garnet abrió su mirada hacia el chico viendo como la luz del atardecer melocotón iluminaba el porte de Zidane y su rubio cabello brillaba, realmente parecia un angel... pero debía ser fuerte.

-No puedo obligarte, no estas forzado a ello. Sé que odias el compromi...

-Detente, ya escuche suficiente, no tengo tierras, ¡mirame soy apenas un feroz ladrón!, pero desde el día que regresé a ti, juré siempre estar a tu lado... ¿Qué pretendias dejarme, esconderlo o decirme que ahora no tenemos ningún compromiso?- Zidane explotó aún viendo el suelo con rabia y apretando sus puños.

-Zidane, ¡NO!, No es eso, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero... no es tan simple.

Zidane recogió su chalequito y procedió a pasar por el lado de Garnet sin siquiera verla, dirigiendose con sus pasos pesados al umbral de la puerta y abrirla.

-Garnet, si las cosas fueran simples tu y yo no habríamos tenido esta charla tan... amistosa y, algo mas, nunca ha sido fácil y aquí estamos amandonos el uno al otro, ¿o no?.

Garnet quedó pálida ante tal discusión, entendía el punto de Zidane, pero la responsabilidad y compromiso hacia su pueblo era aún mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: Sí, mi amigo el tiempo cura las fragilidades.**

Conocida como Dagger entre sus amigos de aventura y allegados, la joven adulta caminaba molesta entre los matorrales del Castillo de Alexandria, el desastre jardinero que sucedía en este punto del palacio era un misterio para muchos, ya que de repente aparecía en caos. Para _"Dagger"_ no era en absoluto un misterio, era el resultado de días, semanas y hasta recientes mese de estrés perpetuo que amenazaban no irse jamás.  
\- Estúpido Zidane! Eres un completo estúpido! Maldita sea!- llegados a este punto de la escena, Steiner, su guardia real y protector quedó estupefacto entre los rosales que rodeaban aquel desastroso matorral, el vocabulario de la reina se estaba tiñendo en groserías, curtientes frases y sobretodo influencia de los ladrones forasteros -quienes ahora eran sus amigos- pero aún así no quitaba peso a ese comportamiento inadecuado.  
La chica se tiro, sin pensar en sus rodillas, en el suelo a sollozar como una pequeña niña, aunque ya los números de la suma de días que vivía delatase que no era tan joven ya, que la azotaban los problemas del corazón y la razón. Perdida en sus pensamientos, todos ellos se teñían de la voz de un sólo hombre, en este caso genoma, todo casanova, Zidane.

-Creí que estaríamos juntos por siempre... en serio lo creí- sollozó la reina. A este punto Steiner enfurecido un tanto mientras espiaba la escena, decidió dar algo de privacidad a Garnet, por más sobreprotector que fuese con la chica decidió no intervenir en esa disputa de enamorados, solo hasta que Zidane diera una excelente explicación, caminó y no se detuvo hasta llegar a los cuarteles de los hombres a su cargo.

* * *

Nombrado o enfurecido, Zidane no era de molestarse mucho tiempo, más el tema de que su "Princesa testaruda" no lo tomase en serio lo agobiaba bastante. Pidiendo otra ronda de frías bebidas alcohólicas, entre linaza y cebada fermentada, permitió que unas guapas muchachas se apareciesen en escena haciéndole compañía tanto a él como a sus compañeros y amigos. Un rato de diversión no dañaba a nadie. Aún así, no lograba despejarse la mente a la chica, su chica. Habían pasado algunas semanas sin exagerar, pero el extrañaba hasta sus reclamos, su voz, sus manos, su abrazo cálido y hasta aquellos momentos de intimidad escondidos del fastidio de Steiner o compromisos reales. Extrañaba todo de ella, pero seguía resonando con más fuerza las palabras certeras de Dagger en su mente, ayudado por el alcohol no definía exactamente desde donde comenzar a pensar, así que optó por iniciar en los "quizás y probables", daban menos jaqueca y daban mayor rienda a su imaginación entre la ofuscación que presentía su corazón.

-¡SALUD MUCHACHOS- levantaron todos sus copas al unísono del "cachin de los cristales"

* * *

Probablemente eran más de las 2 de la mañana, pero Garnet a escondidas preparó su baño, algo frío ya que el agua caliente hace mucho dejó de serla, mojando su fina piel algo tostada por el sol en las caminatas junto al genoma.

Sólo congeló una porción de su tiempo para dejar pasar las horas en su bañera, ver la espuma deshacerse y llorar un poco más, sola, sin ojos entrometidos.

Aunque desde los acontecimientos de hace años, la muerte de su madre, y la pérdida de Zidane con Kuja, le permitieron llorar, pero prometiéndose así misma ser fuerte.

Mientras pasaba más minutos dentro del baño y jugueteando con las pocas burbujas, y las lágrimas a flote seguía terca pensando que hacía lo mejor, puesto él no había aparecido en semanas, siquiera para pedir con carita decidida su cuerpo en las noches felices, y donde nadie los tomaba en cuenta, pero no pasaba nada... ni siquiera una carta llegó de su parte, anunciando cualquier cosa.

Todo este alejamiento lo hizo pensar como un rompimiento, y era esta duda lo que la situaba en diferentes vertientes: ¿Habían terminado? o Sólo era un capricho de este?

Después de todo, si sólo ella asumía que habían terminado y no era así, se sentiría tonta, y en el caso contrario "Si realmente terminaron y ella era la única que preservaba sentimientos?" -Eres difícil, estúpido mono.

Sí los insultos no acababan ese día...

 **Continuará.**

 **Dicen que el amor sana, que el tiempo pasa, que las heridas cierran y vuelves al ciclo del amar. Pero cuando señales difusas llegan ¿Cómo llaman a ese ciclo?**  
 **Cuándo dejamos de sonreír para beber el té frío sin reproches?**

Hola! hace unos años escribí una continuación de esta historia, la cual se perdió en mi vieja laptop, y traté de recrear lo anteriormente escrito, más no pude. No quisiera dejar morir esta pequeña historia, me encanta este pairing, pero espero que este tipo de continuación -desahogue- se apegue y sea incluso más bonita. Siempre aviso que me pongo bastante rimbombante con las poesías y rimas, sorry for that, pero espero les guste!  
PD: Sorry por algunos -muchos- errores ortográficos y gramáticos en el primer cap, y ahora no lo puedo modificar u.u porque no tengo el original y no sé si la plataforma de FFiction (No Final Fantasy haha) me permita hacerlo.

Incluso tuve problemas subiendo esto ya que medio texto se voló, espero el próximo mejorar! Nos leemos!


End file.
